The Bet OneShot from the film Waiting
by DanaIsis
Summary: Floyd/OFC...Betting on employees should've been frowned upon. Unfortunately at Shenanigans they welcomed it with open arms. Excerpt from a very possible Waiting… story. If you all like let me know if this should be a story. Would be a Floyd/OC/Monty


"And by tonight I'll call and let ya know if you got the job," the goofy looking manager, Dan, said to me as the interview came to a conclusion. "It was very nice meeting with ya today Erica."

I got up from the chair, smoothing out my shorts as I stood. "You as well sir, hopefully I get that call." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Flipping my wavy black hair over my shoulder as I made for the door, I hiked my purse onto my shoulder and left the small room.

I really did hope I got this job at Shenanigans, I needed it. College was starting in a few months, and this was the only place hiring in my area. Guess that goes to show that applying late really doesn't do much for you when you need it. Leaving through the kitchen, I examined the faces of my possible, future co-workers; they seemed like normal people—people I could definitely work with. The cook with the piercing had definitely caught my eye though. He reminded me of that hot actor on _Hawaii 5-0_ last night…what was his name? David? No Dean something I think. Ah what the hell does it matter anyway, I have to get the job first before I can start crushing on anyone in the first place.

I saw more faces as I made my way through the eating area, saying goodbye to the creepy, hot guy talking to the more than underage hostess as I finally evacuated the building. Hopping in my small jeep, I headed for my humble, shared apartment. It wasn't much, but it certainly did the job. My roommate was a pretty easy person to live with, not a slob and they pretty much kept to themselves. Finally arriving at my humble abode, I entered to my room, no sign of my roomie, and immediately traded my country bumpkin white blouse and shorts for an oversized sweatshirt and pair of comfy shorts.

Setting myself up in the living room, I sat down with a bowl of popcorn and my _Across the Universe_ DVD, let's face it, I had a thing for Joe Anderson. Exactly forty-five minutes into the movie I had fallen asleep, only to be awoken by the shrill sound of my ringing telephone. After three rings I realized my roommate was still AWOL so I had the fortunate task of getting the phone myself.

"Hello? Erica Waltz speaking?" I answered into the mouth piece of the phone, not really caring that I sounded incredibly incoherent at the moment.

"Hey Erica! This is Dan, your new boss!" the once more annoying voice of my—wait. Did he say new boss? "Congratulations, you got the job!" he said, reassuring my momentary curiosity.

"That's great sir," I said less groggily. "When can I start?" I honestly just wanted to know when I needed to be in tomorrow so I could continue with my midday nap.

"How 'bout tomorrow? Be here at eight a.m. sharp," he said my cheery than I would have liked at the moment. Now don't get me wrong I was a happy person, just not when I was awaken from a nice Joe Anderson filled dream.

"Sounds great, see ya then boss," I said before hanging the phone on the hook and heading back to the couch to commence my nap once again.

Getting up at seven I had definitely gave myself enough time to get to Shenanigans on time. My wardrobe consisted of the standard black bottoms and I would get the proper shirt when I got there. But I opted for a pair of my own black skinny jeans as opposed to the standard issue black slacks. By the time I was out the door, purse and toast avec Nutella in hand, once again my roomie was nowhere in sight; perhaps still asleep from the numerous amounts of partying they did all hours of the night unlike me. As long as they paid their half of the rent on time, I was not complaining.

Arriving to Shenanigans, Dan introduced me to my trainer, Serena. She seemed like a pretty likeable person. I quickly got along with her and her friend Amy.

"So it's pretty a simple gig down here at Shenanigans," she said to me as she leant against the register. "You should catch on real quick. C'mon lemme take ya through the kitchen and introduce you to some of the characters in there."

I followed her down the four stairs and into the white area of the kitchen. Once again I viewed the familiar faces from yesterday; they all looked somewhat surprised to see me back here so soon I guessed.

"This here is Floyd, Lucas, and Ethan—they're not really all that important honestly," Serena said to me with a smirk.

"Hey fuck you Serena," the one with the piercings said to her, pointing at her with his tongs. "We happen to be the most important people in this very restaurant thank you very much."

I simply giggled and smirked at Serena, unknowingly bumping into someone as I wasn't looking where I was going.

"What the fucking shit goddam it? Watch where the fuck you're going you goddamned good for nothing stupid little shit!" a petite brunette said to me, leaving no room for apologies as she stormed off, leaving a slew of profanities directed towards me in her wake.

"And that would be Naomi—she's actually much nicer…when she's drunk…or high," Serena said to me as we continued walking through the kitchen. "C'mon, the dinner rush is starting soon. I'll introduce ya to the rest of these fags later on."

"Uhm…okay," I said, not really knowing what to say to having just been called so many names at once.

Serena seated me down in front of a television set. "Now hun, I forgot to tell you about this disgusting game the immature males like to play with each other. Now from time to time throughout the day, you will see men showing their penises to each other—yeah I know fucked up shot right?"

I'm more than sure the disturbed look on my face gave me away. "What the he—?

"Yes I know, it's disturbing, but we must grin, bear, and ignore it," she said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's how the rest of us gals get through the day. Alright then I'll come back and get ya after the dinner rush 'kay? Okay." She said with a pat and leaving me with the training video.

After pressing play on the VHS of a very cheesy training video, a much younger Dan appeared on the screen. So this is what I would be forced to watch this for the next oh six hours—Fuck. My. Life.

*Shenanigans Kitchen*

"So what do you guys think of the new waitress?" Monty said upon coming back and pinning up two of his tickets.

"You sure you wanna hit that Monty?" Floyd's voice came up as he pointed at the brunette with his tongs. "_She's legal_." Floyd whispered to the waiter.

"Oh harty, har, har," Monty said giving Floyd a menacing look. It was no secret in this restaurant that Monty tended to go after "jailbait". "Please, I'm sure I can get into that freshmeat's _meat_ by the end of the night—she has got to be hiding something under that sweet, innocent demeanor she's parading around here."

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is dickwad?" Floyd said challenging Monty as he looked at him. "I bet your lily white ass 50 green that I can make that kitty screech tonight." Floyd had pulled out fifty dollars from his pocket, holding it in his hand as he waited for Monty to accept the challenge.

"Ho, ho, oh, oh you are on," Monty said pulling out his own set of fifty bucks from his pocket. "I am a-fucking-positive that I poon her poon tonight at the party—you can listen through the door if you want."

"Betting on the rookie already boys?" the voice of Raddimus said as he made his way to the kitchen. "Well you know how it works—ante up boys; we'll see who scored and who floored tomorrow morning…although my money's on neither of you get into that girl's panties. She's got that whole sweet & innocent thing going on…"

"The quiet ones are _always_ the freaks!" Floyd said nearly yelling it as he waved his hands in the air for emphasis. "You cannot tell me that shit ain't true."

"…well it depends," Raddimus said as he collected money from each of the workers in the kitchen. "I mean just look at…Calvin." As if on cue Calvin walked in and all eyes turned on him. He simply stood there, completely confused and dumbfounded as to why they were all looking at him.

"What?" he said nervously. "Are you mad? Ah fuck." He turned and headed for the bathroom, completely ignoring why he had came in there in the first place.

"And remember Judy? That woman was the epitome of a saint and neither of you could get into her pants," Raddimus pointed out, causing the guys to reconsider their plans. "But then again there was Aya…and remember what she did and _still_ does to Calvin? Made him a whole new man…"

"Dude, you are so fucking on," Monty said grabbing his food and heading back out into the eating area.

"Ho, ho, he has no fucking idea what he just agreed to," Floyd said as he continued to prepare the food for the waiters.

*After Dinner Rush – Erica's POV*

"Hey so the dinner rush is over," Serena's voice said as I looked up from the television screen. "Sorry you had to sit through that, we all had to endure it our first day."

"Yeah," I said standing up as she turned off the TV. "I don't understand how one could make a training video six hours long." I said following her out to the eating area to see everyone cleaning up and separating their tips.

"So what'd you think of your first day?" Serena said as we sat down over by Amy, Monty, Dean, and Calvin.

"It was as normal this restaurant can be," I said with a smile, looking down at my hands as I felt Monty's eyes on me the entire time. "So what happens now? Everyone goes home right?"

"Yeah…or you could come out to the party at me and Serena's house," Amy said leaning on the table.

"Party?" I said in question, confused as to what she meant by party. "Do you guys throw some kind of after party after a long day or something?"

"Yeah basically," Monty said looking at me. "You should come…have a good time with your new co-workers. Get to know us a lil better."

Okay so Monty was definitely on the creepy older guy alert from here in out. I could simply tell by the way he was looking at me that his suggestion had something more if you read between the lines. I was so over the pretty boy, asshole type—that cook Floyd was actually who I had my eyes set on at the moment. He would be a refreshing new type for me. I think it was the piercings that had attracted me in the first place.

"Well I don't really go to parties that often—"

"Oh come on out, live a little," Serena said patting me on the back as she tried to coerce me into coming with her. "You'll have fun I promise."

"Let me go home and think about it. I _need_ to get out of these clothes at least," I said, using that excuse to get out of the restaurant. "What are the directions to the party?"

"Oh here," Amy said handing me a card with her and Serena's address on it. "The party lasts for awhile so take your time I guess."

I accepted the card from her hands and slipped it into my pocket. I was definitely gonna go to this party of a certain someone was going. "So does everyone go to these parties?"

"Yep, everyone usually comes—well everyone but Dan of course," Serena said to me as I stood from the table.

"Alright well I'm gonna go home and get changed," I said heading for the door. "See you all there, unless I change my mind."

And with that I left out and headed for my car. Driving straight for my house as soon as I buckled myself in. Thankfully I didn't live too far from the restaurant, actually a total of fifteen minutes from my house to Shenanigans and back. Soon enough my house was in sight, as I drove up I saw my roomie, they were heading in their own car dressed in partying attire—looks like I was gonna go to this employee party after all then.

Going through my closet I pulled out a simple, white, eyelet dress and my jean jacket. I was never one for "party clothes." I quickly took a shower and did my hair and make up again, slipping on some cowboy boots I grabbed my keys, the address, locked up the house and headed over to the party. Looking at the address I saw it was definitely on a street that was familiar to me, getting there took longer than it did to Shenanigans but eventually the apartment addressed 242 Mill lane came up in my view. There were so many cars outside; cars in the driveway, cars parked on the street. I knew for a fact that these many people did not work at Shenanigans, so apparently more that the employees there came to the party every night.

By some form of luck I found a park close enough to their house and I was now walking up to their door and ringed the buzzer to their place—no answer. They probably didn't hear my I figured. So I headed out around back to see the party was also taking place back there as well. I headed into what I figured would be their back door but not without having to say no thank you to the many offers of smoking weed and getting a good "buzz on." There were many things I did, but I didn't drink or smoke or do drugs. I found that one could have fun without needing all that stuff anyway.

I quickly spotted a few of my co-workers; Amy was talking with Dean (I figured those two had something going on), Monty was flirting with that hostess and what looked to be her high school friends, Serena was talking to Calvin and some tan, dark haired girl he had his arm around, and Floyd was standing over by the stereo talking with a few other co-workers. I felt so incredibly out of place here as I walked over to where Serena was.

"Hey, so I came," I said as I went and stood next to her. "Do you know all these people?" I said as loud as I could over the music.

"Yeah of course," she said as she stopped her conversation with the other two people. "Oh but Erica, you already know Calvin, but this is his girlfriend Aya," she said to me as I turned my attention to the girl that was standing next to Calvin.

"Hi," she said sweetly as she stuck out her hand for me to shake it. "So you're the new employee huh?"

"Yeah," I responded as I shook her hand. "Do you work at Shenanigans too? I didn't see you there today."

"Yeah I did, but I don't work there anymore—"

"Hey! Erica I see you decided to show," I heard a voice say as I felt an arm on my shoulder to turn and notice it was Monty. "Well I'm glad you came…you wanna go talk somewhere a bit more private?"

Okay not that he wasn't cute or anything—he was gorgeous actually. He actually had that Ryan Reynolds thing goin' on for him, but I knew an asshole when I saw one. "Yeah…I came, but I think I'm just gonna hang out here for a bit. Excuse me Serena? Where's the bathroom?"

"Oh well the one in the hallway is a bit iffy, but you can use the one in my bathroom, it's the last door down the hall," she said pointing me in the direction of a hallway.

"Thanks," I said before I turned to leave to her room.

Her and Amy's apartment was actually a lot nicer than I had guessed. Serena's room was decent too, spacious and clean. I spotted the door to her bathroom as soon as I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I headed into the bathroom and did my business. I washed my hands and splashed some water on my face, trying to ungrog the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I always got this feeling when something serious was about to go down, oh man what was gonna happen at this party?

I dried my hands and face, careful to not wipe off my makeup. I sighed and headed back out for the party. As I opened the door I realized I had unknowingly rammed it into someone. I looked down and saw that that someone was the cook Floyd.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so, sososososo sorry," I said as I helped him up from the floor, apologizing at least several times before he told me to stop that. "Are you ok?" I asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah," he said nodding. "Peachy fucking keen." He finished with a smile that just made me giggle. "So you're the new waitress, Erica right?"

"Yeah," I replied, looking down and wringing my hands together. "Guess everyone knows I'm the new waitress huh? Even people with their day off." I said laughing as I sat down with him on the bed. "Alright well I'm really sorry about knocking you down with the door…I'm gonna head back out to the party now though ok." I said getting up and heading over towards the door.

"Hey wait!" Floyd said. I felt his hand on my wrist as he turned me around and before I knew it his lips were on mine and he was kissing me so forcefully.

I pushed him off of me and slapped him hard across the face. This guy was much more straightforward than Monty was. I think the fact that Floyd hadn't beat around the bush and went straight to what he wanted turned me on.

"Okay, yeah I deserved that," he said holding his face. "Shit that hurt, man you've got an arm on—"

I cut him off by slapping him across the face again.

"What the fuck?" he said holding the other cheek on his face. "I said I was sorry damn it."

"Technically, you didn't," I said and immediately gripped his face as I pressed my lips to his, not giving him a chance to respond.

His hands went to my back as I didn't stop kissing him. I kissed him all the way to the bed, for he fell back on it and it allowed me to straddle him and remove my jacket from my shoulders. I wasn't usually one for hooking up, but this guy was way too hot to pass up. And if he was willing then so was I.

After my jacket was discarded, my hands immediately went to his shirt, lifting it to get it off of him. His hands were all over the mocha color skin of my thighs, inching higher and higher until he was trying to hike up my dress around my waist. But that's not what I wanted, at least not yet. I pushed him back and parted my lips off of him.

"What the hell?" he said looking at me as I looked over his body. This guy not only had piercings on his face, but on his nipples as well. That turned my on even more.

I held up a finger to my lips, silencing him as I got to my knees in front of him, he immediately quieted up, the smile on his face growing even wider. My hands unbuckled his belt and zipper, my eyes never leaving his.

"Always the quiet ones," he said smirking as he looked down at me.

I smirked back and pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles, my hand immediately going to the size of him that stood erect with pride. "Big boy," I said as I started stroking him. My face inching closer to him as I increased my strokes. So he had a piercing down here as well—even more of a turn on. It took a hell of a man to get pierced down here. My tongue licked the small metal ball on the tip, a cute chuckle emitting from his mouth as I did so. I looked up at him and smirked before wrapping my mouth around the head and began to suck him off.

I took more of him in my mouth while alternately fondling his balls with my hands. I carefully dragged my teeth up and licked down and up the shaft before taking him in my mouth again. My head going in a bobbing motion as he had started thrusting upwards. I could feel his penis twitching inside my mouth, a sign that he would indeed only last for so long. My hands had begun stroking the base of his penis in synch with my mouth. I slowed down so that he would last longer; there was no way that I was letting him come that fast. I soon stopped all together, taking my mouth completely off of him to look up at him.

"I can see this isn't your first time," he said before getting on the floor to his knees and grabbing me as he turned me around.

I immediately landed on my hands as he flipped my dress over my back, his hands pulling my panties down and off of me. "White lace huh? Yeah innocent alright," he said; I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. As soon as my panties were out of the way I felt his thighs touch the back of mine and his piercing feeling cold against my opening.

"You know you're the first guy I've fucked with a piercing?" I said as his hands went to my hips.

"Oh don't I feel special," he said before grunting and pushing into me.

"Oh…god," I cried out as he began thrusting. "You feel amazing."

"You're so fucking tight," he said in pants as he sped up his thrusts. "Shit, Erica."

I could not explain how amazing that Prince Albert piercing felt inside of me, I was definitely sure that this would not be the last time me and Floyd were hooking up. "Oh fucking, fuck Floyd." I cried out as he continued to push into me. All of a sudden my clothes were making me way too hot. I pulled my dress up over my head with Floyd's help. His hands went to my bra clad breasts, pulling the bra down so he could grasp them in his hands without the bra in them.

I pushed back into him every time he thrust up. I tried my best to keep my moans down to a low volume, but with Floyd's size, piercing, and—technique it was awfully hard to do so. It's as if he knew exactly where and how to please a girl. His fingers began to rub that one spot where I lost control. I had to put my hand over my mouth and bite my lip to keep from others hearing us; as if they could hear over that damned music anyway.

"Fuck, go faster, God dammit go faster," I urged him on, my other hand going to grip his that was on my hips; pleasurably bruising the skin there. His mouth was next to my ear, whispering some of the dirtiest things into my ear that none of the only three guys I had ever had sex with dared to say to me. That was another thing that attracted me to Floyd; he said whatever he fucking wanted to and didn't give a damn what anyone said about it.

"Oh fuck, are you close yet?" his heavy, breathing voice said next to my ear as he swiped a tongue along the length of my ear, making me shiver in response. "God I'm so fucking close girl."

"Ye—yeah I'm close, just go faster & harder—oh shit," I practically begged him.

He most certainly complied to my demands as I felt his thighs hit against my ass even harder to the point where he was laying flat on top of me as my stomach was getting carpet burn. Oh man just the fact that we were fucking in a party full of strangers made this all the more erotic. I could feel my muscles tightening around him as his thrusts became erratic and very, very speedy. Before I knew it his hand was over my mouth as I screamed out my orgasm that he was giving me. He on the other hand took to biting or sucking on my shoulder to keep his own volume down as we both came.

"Damn that was fucking amazing," he said as he rolled off of me and onto his back on the space next to me. "Shit Erica, you play that virgin role to a fucking tee."

I could only giggle softly as he pointed out that gem. "See what I mean? You're doing it now with that girl-next-door chuckle."

"Floyd," I said as I leaned up onto my elbows and looked at him with a serious expression. "I'm attracted to you, so you cannot tell _anyone_ what we just did. Alright?"

He looked at me, as if he was contemplating whether he would agree or not. "Ok…ok I won't say anything. Besides you're the best damn lay I've had in a while," he said going to stand as he pulled up his pants and fastened them, holding out a hand to me.

I smiled and took it, picking up my dress and panties as I headed towards the bathroom to clean myself off and make myself look more presentable. I slipped on my underwear and the dress as looked at myself in the mirror, my hair definitely looking like "sex hair." Floyd came up behind me and chuckled as he watched me fix myself up.

"What's so funny?" I asked him with a smile.

"You know the sex usually comes after the date," he said to me, crossing him arms as he looked at me in the mirror.

"Date? What date?" I said turning around.

"The date I'm taking you on tomorrow on my _night_ off," he said more as a statement then a question. "You got a problem with that?"

"Nope," I said with a smile that had me grinning ear to ear. "I have no problem with that."

"Alright good, well you should go on out there first. Just tell Serena you're feeling sick or something," he said as we exited the bathroom.

"Thanks for keeping this between us," I said as I opened the door. "See you tomorrow morning Floyd, get my number from one of the girls. You'd better call me."

"Oh I most definitely will."

*Next morning at Shenanigans*

"Hey so you ready for your second day of actually working?" Serena said as we walked to the lockers in the back.

"Yeah, hey cool party yesterday," I said as I put away my stuff in my new locker.

"Yeah thanks, sorry you had to leave early. Are you feeling better today?" she asked me as other employees walked back to put away their own stuff.

"Yeah, I think it was just a minor stomach bug, but I'm better today," I said as I clipped my name tag to my shirt.

"Hey Erica," as I turned I saw it was Monty that was calling me. "I didn't see you anymore at the party after you went to the bathroom. What happened?"

As if on cue, Floyd had walked past us, giving me a wink and a wave as he walked by. "Yeah…I left early." I told him as I went out to join Floyd out in the back, but not before catching the confused look on Monty's face before I did so.

Oh man, that guy would never know what actually happened to me at that party.

**Hope it was worth the read!**

**Questions, comments, concerns…yeah ya know what to do with 'em.**


End file.
